


【殤浪】遇人不淑

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), Thunderbolt Fantasy 西幽玹歌 (Movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 日版西幽玹歌BD&DVD發售紀念有捏他特典廣播劇內容
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠
Kudos: 2





	【殤浪】遇人不淑

**Author's Note:**

> 日版西幽玹歌BD&DVD發售紀念  
> 有捏他特典廣播劇內容

兩人合力擊倒那些掠風竊塵引來的惡徒後，他們現在正在河邊進行簡單的整理儀容。  
剛才在打鬥中無暇顧及的酒席被掀得亂七八糟，瞥過角落破裂的瓦甕以及灑落一地的酒水，看來為今夜準備的美酒是可惜了。這麼好的月夜、難得的小憩片刻啊……這讓殤不患實在有點心痛。  
「唔……不患哥哥，其實一直困擾你的問題不只是魔劍目錄吧。」  
聞言，殤不患抬了抬眉。「這話怎說？」  
由於浪巫謠還在和不幸濺到酒水的髮辮奮鬥，已經把自己整理乾淨的殤不患便和聆牙閒聊了起來。  
「就是字面上的意思。就剛才的話裡聽來，菸槍渾蛋並不是覬覦目錄的人。你啊，說不定自己本身就是吸引災厄的體質喔。」  
「是這樣嗎……」  
想想自己這幾年遭遇的各種不請自來的厄運，殤不患一時還真找不到話來反駁聆牙。  
「自己都叫太歲了還年年活得像犯太歲，真不愧是不患哥哥！」  
「就說別提那名字了。」殤不患擺了擺手。「唉，然後明知如此，你和巫謠還是跟著……啊，巫謠你好了喔？」  
只見浪巫謠散著一頭濕漉的長髮向他和聆牙頜首。儘管頭髮是清理過了，但因為在野外只有清水可用，加上浪巫謠又站在迎風處，導致一股遺留在髮絲上的酒味混著浪巫謠的髮香就這麼隨風吹散看來，不著痕跡地鑽入殤不患的鼻腔。  
「這樣說就不對啦。」聆牙的聲音裡全是笑意：「雖然你和天命大姐早就被黑白兩道追殺著，但你們也從未嫌棄過阿浪在西幽全國都是天價懸賞的麻煩人物呀。」  
「……唔，畢竟最後會演變如此，我和天命也有份啊。」當然得負起責任。  
「你就是這麼好欺負才會被菸槍混蛋纏上啦！」  
「說不定喔。」  
眼見一人一琴熱絡地談笑著，浪巫謠不自覺地勾起嘴角。  
已經好久、好久沒看到這樣的光景了。  
真是懷念。  
「……不患。」  
一提起掠風竊塵，浪巫謠就想到剛來到東離就碰上目錄被毀損時，殤不患說過的某句話。  
經過今夜凜雪鴉和那些所謂玄鬼宗餘黨這麼一鬧，自己也大概可以猜到，殤不患當日面有難色地指的是何方神聖了。  
「嗯？」  
「我、是你的……」  
不知為何，半瞇起眼的浪巫謠好看的唇瓣頓了一下，這巧妙而危險的斷句也害得殤不患的心跳頓時漏了半拍。「……遇人不淑？」  
「什麼……」  
見殤不患彷彿什麼都不記得的臉色，聆牙連忙在一旁提示。「就是你之前自己說的呀。」  
「……啊。」  
殤不患愣了好一會兒才反應過來。又想起了過去嗎？原來是這樣。  
──遇過最不淑的就是你們。  
「那當然。」  
殤不患伸出雙手，將本就僅有一步之遙的浪巫謠摟入懷中。  
還好即便沒了佳釀，佳人尚在。  
綠色的雙眸瀲過一瞬的光采，赧了耳根的浪巫謠隨即閉上雙眼，赭黑的睫毛輕顫著、彷彿在期待著什麼似地。  
但並沒有像當年一樣別開臉。  
這是默許也是邀請。殤不患本想淺淺地擦一下浪巫謠的嘴唇就收手，但樂師唇齒間的芬芳和聲音都彷彿會蠱人心智，轉眼間就演變成青年得小力地揪著殤不患胸口上的布料，正津津有味地吸著嘴唇的男人才依依不捨地鬆開自己的臂膀。  
……雙唇分開後，殤不患還忍不住舔了口殘留唾液的嘴角。  
這些日子以來一直都在被凜雪鴉跟蹤的事讓殤不患有點戒備地看向水邊的草叢。「……他有跟上來嗎。」  
回答他的是浪巫謠的搖頭、以及環上男人肩頭的雙臂。既然浪巫謠表示沒有，應該就是真的沒有吧。  
那就可以放心了。  
他們再次同行的時間還太短暫，前些日子殤不患幾次暗示，浪巫謠都婉拒了自己的邀請──很顯然是因為某人在附近窺視的緣故。如今凜雪鴉不在，這只有夜月與小河的野外、實在是……再適合不過了。  
這回不只是品味那對淡色的唇瓣，殤不患更是撬開對方的牙關長驅直入，勾起浪巫謠那能歌善吟的舌頭與之纏綿。  
浪巫謠非但不抗拒迎面而來的深吻，甚至因為男人的手隔著外衣碰著自己的胯間，還縱容地在親吻的空檔、就在殤不患的面前輕喘了起來。  
樂師帶著魔性的喟歎與鼻息同時往他臉上拂來。自己才沒碰幾下，浪巫謠的褲襠就已經隱隱被殤不患揉出男性的輪廓。即便熟悉樂師的身子本就敏感，但記憶中也不是這麼禁不起……  
……莫非、莫非巫謠也期待著？殤不患原想將自己心中的疑問講給樂師聽，孰料才喚了聲對方的名，自己的疑問便被浪巫謠盡數吃進嘴裡。  
更讓殤不患心癢的是，浪巫謠還撥開男人撫摸著自己的手，以那已經有點腫脹的器官去磨蹭殤不患的同樣擁有的部位。  
若浪巫謠是女兒身的話，如此大膽的勾引恐怕早就被訓斥為不守婦道了。事實上殤不患也知道浪巫謠所求為何，只是不擅言辭的樂師總是少語，比起說話，弦歌斷邪向來更傾於直接行動。  
這是他們自婁震戒之事後，終於逮到機會的一夜。  
「巫謠，今天你騎我嗎？」殤不患還記得浪巫謠不喜歡在歡好時，細草反覆刺著肌膚的不適感。  
「……嗯。」  
「喂！說你們兩個，我還在這呢……嗚哇！」  
被晾在一旁的琵琶還沒抱怨完，一件大紅色的褲衩就鋪天蓋地般地將樂器上的鬼面掩得實實的。儘管月光還能透過布料間的縫隙流瀉而下，可聆牙的視野全都變得一片透紅，無法窺看到任何春色。  
「阿浪你、你……這可是我給你織的衣服啊！你們這樣對我，簡直是見色忘友──」  
「閉嘴，待……唔嗯……」  
依照以往的經驗，聆牙聽得出來語焉不詳的浪巫謠應該是要他安靜地原地待機，可是阿浪縱然平時惜字如金，想說話時也會好好把話講完。這像是在吸吮什麼東西的嘖嘖水聲、以及屬於殤不患的粗啞低吟……莫非是……  
陪伴主人多年、幾乎等於是浪巫謠左膀右臂的聆牙並沒有猜錯太多。  
解開披風墊在身下的殤不患仰躺著，而垂散著一頭絲綢般的長髮的浪巫謠正埋首於殤不患的腿間，一面給殤不患久未見面的陽具做著口舌上的安慰，一面將臀部高高聳起，也悄然伸了沾過自身唾液的手指，探入那難以啟齒的部位。  
雖然在西幽思念不患時，浪巫謠不是沒有自己這麼偷偷做過，但在本人面前如此大膽地自我擴張，這還是頭一回……儘管增加手指的過程裡沒出什麼問題，但樂師消瘦的指頭又怎會足夠？若這般就能知曉滿足，他也不必──  
「……不患。」  
終究是顧念著還在野外，浪巫謠並沒有把所有的衣物脫光，下半身更只是拉開自己的腰帶、靴子和底褲。吐出被舔到一柱擎天的陰莖，浪巫謠一手將馬眼上的前精往下抹開，一手扶著柱身，顫顫巍巍地坐了下去。  
……股間久違的滿足感使兩人不約而同地透出摻著情慾的嘆息。  
明明才剛梳洗過，見著彼此又變得滿臉大汗的模樣，殤不患笑了。浪巫謠也笑了。  
他們就像是眼下正交合著的器官一樣。無論是刺入還是含住，陰莖與穴肉總是不斷重複著離別，退出時雖是空虛，但下次相嵌彼此時，難以言喻的巨大快樂又從腿間蔓延開來，促使著兩人更加奮力地律動。  
何況這快樂還是能夠疊加的。  
抬腰挺起陰莖往上頂的殤不患騰出手拍了拍浪巫謠正為自己搖擺著的臀部，在他身上款擺腰肢的樂師便會過意來，自行彎下腰來與他親嘴。伏在男人身上的美青年滿頭橘紅披散開來，好似一張充滿香氣的紗帳籠罩著他們。  
彷彿連夜色也朦朧了起來。  
後穴與陰莖的交合還在持續，而浪巫謠的性器也隨著碰撞而毫無節奏地點碰著殤不患的腰腹。若是這樣持續下去，浪巫謠釋放時肯定會灑得他滿身都是。在閨房裡關起門來做時這是一種情趣，殤不患也愛看浪巫謠被他肏到失神射精的可愛模樣。然而這裡是野外，他不過是掀起袍擺從褲襠裡掏出陰莖而已，和浪巫謠一樣沒有把自己脫得一絲不掛。  
……那射在手裡便是。穴肉的痙攣告訴殤不患浪巫謠已經差不多快到了，殤不患一手圈住浪巫謠的陰莖上下擼動，一手又解開青年胸前幾顆盤扣，昂首吸吮自裡衣露出的胸肉與乳粒。  
「唔、不患……等……」  
浪巫謠軟糯的呻吟裡聽來是想和他一起去，這倒不難。一改先前溫柔的圈握，殤不患的大姆指刻意按住了浪巫謠的鈴口，直到他在青年的穴肉裡注入白濁時，才鬆開指頭讓浪巫謠交代。  
「……不、不患……唔嗯……啊──」  
「哈啊……巫謠……」  
洩過一次的腦袋比剛才被情慾沖昏頭時要靈光許多。以往自己隻身旅行的時候，隨便找棵樹吊根繩子就可以睡了，但如今又有了旅伴，做都做完了今晚是不是應該找個地方，讓巫謠好好休息──  
由於不想弄髒殤不患的衣物，浪巫謠刻意在讓陰莖抽離時就以手指摀住穴口，待到自己退到披風沒墊著的草地時才把手移開，濃稠的精液混著浪巫謠的體液便自還沒完全闔起的菊門滴落，一點一點的白色就這麼淫靡地淋在旁邊的草地上，看得他都要再硬一次。  
……真是妖精。  
殤不患無可奈何、又有點像壓不住歡喜似地嘖了聲。他也跟著將手上的腥液往身旁的草地一抹，接著和浪巫謠對看一眼，就把屁股還淌著精水的青年拉回自己身上。  
他們都改變主意了，趁天還沒亮前再來一回。  
……浪巫謠果然是自己最大的遇人不淑吧。


End file.
